CODE DRAMA:Charmed Future
by themaddrama
Summary: Madaline, and William awake to find that none of their adventures actually was all just a dreamlike state they had lived in the entire summer.When they wake up nothing surprises them not even magic being real.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Wide Awake

William,and Madaline had been living in their own world of lies only to find out that none of what they had dreamed never awoke one morning back in the hotel that they had dreamed the whole was just dreams of going on adventures with their favorite television shows,and ,and Nancy were still asleep,and Kelley was mumbling something that sounded like a murderer would was sitting on the laptop,and doing research for how to kill a family,and how to get away with killing them.

Nancy awoke to being tied,and her mouth taped as Madaline,and William were the only freed ones including Charles.

"Charles?,"Madaline whispered,and hoped that he was still breathing.

"W-What's up?,"Charles yawned,and sat up just as Kelley approached Nancy with a ' eyes went wide,and he jumped up knocked Kelley to the floor by sweeping his feet out from underneath him.

"Mom."William shouted,and untied his mother,and took the tape off of her mouth.

Kelley had gotten right back up,and Charles had grabbed the hammer from him before he decided to disappear out of the hotel door like we were a waste of time.

"Are you okay,mom?,"Charles asked as Nancy seemed to have gone back to sleep but,she would be done with him as soon as she woke back up.

However,Kelley did not return that day or night ever had been on a vacation in St. Augustine,FL with Wendy,Kenny,and DJ.

"I'll be glad when everything goes back to normal."Madaline was tired of staying in a hotel as it had been a week,and she wanted to go back to shool already.

"I still cannot believe that all of this time we were just sleeping,and living in a world of lies."William whispered to his sister who agreed.

Madaline couldn't believe it had loved some of the dreams that they had dreamed,and was surprised that they weren't having anymore,and some liked Charmed or Harry Potter.

"You two weren't the only ones sleeping through ,and I were too but,I don't think Wendy,and them were."Charles hated every fiber of the dreams that had happened.

"No,they were so not."Nancy said as they had been packed,and ready to head back to Palatka that very morning.

"At least,we know love isn't real."Madaline scoffed remembering that she couldn't trust any of the guys that she had dreamed about.

"Yeah."Charles added sarcastically as the was packed,and they were ready to leave as the four sat in the van,and waited on Wendy,and Kenny,and their son,DJ.

"You guys aren't the only one who had love problems.I would never long a girl that was...um,you know like Aelita.I am not into cartoons."William remembered their childhood TV shows,and movies that they had grown up with.

"I never liked any of that stuff from your childhood."Nancy smirked but,she was being honest.

"Also,you always had a crush on Rocky from 3 Ninjas not the other one."William smiled a teasing smile at his sister.

"And you always had a crush on Aelita but,those days are over now."Madaline elbowed William in the stomach,and the truth was the truth.

"I had a crush on..."-Charles couldn't quite remember.

"The little mermaid."Nancy recalled those days of her oldest son having a crush on the cartoon when he was a had been adorable then but,now it was just creepy.

"Whatever,"Charles smiled at his mother.

Before they knew it they were driving home,and as quiet as they had been before the entire trip.

Madaline thought she would miss it but,sooner then later she would come to the discovery that she so would not miss was great when they weren't betraying you behind your back.

William was going to miss the dreams,and the vacation because,for once he had been ahead of them had been great,and the best thing that had ever happened to him in his opinion.

Charles wasn't too sure wether to be happy that they were done with the vacation or wether to be angry with had gone right until somehow they slept through the whole vacation,and Kelley had been in control.

"Family Guy."Charles muttered to himself while no one was listening.

Wendy,and Kenny had Christian music blaring so everyone except for them was lost in thoughts,and not listening to the music.

Nancy had gotten closer to her kids,and sister which made her happy in a way but,knowing how they felt about movies,and cartoons was a little bit ,the whole ordeal of it was finally over,and none of them would be thinking about the old stuff ever again.

It was time for a change,and it was time to let seemed to hold onto something their entire lifetime but,not this long as you had heart was the only thing that mattered when realization dawned on them that Kelley wasn't in the van with them.

"Turn it down."Wendy instructed her husband like she always did.

"What is it?,"Nancy inquired as she sat in the back with her sons,and sister.

"Where's Kelley?,"Wendy inquired as they were halfway about the vacation from way back had been familiar.

"Um,he left me,and he's never coming back."Nancy answered,and prayed that was the had loved him,and one point in her lifetime but,he had ruined what they had.

They were finally wide awake,and even though,that was just the beginning of a new life they would fine something were more true then what they had morning was so beautiful in leaving hotels,and heading home but,the ride there was always relaxing ,they arrived in the driveway of the house that they had lived in forever is what it seemed like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Siblings

Madaline,and William had been the best of sibling friends.

When they arrived home they all went to unpack,and continue to do nothing while school was coming up,and things would be normal.

"I still cannot believe that none of what we dreamed was the real deal because,it would have been awesome to write about,"Madaline smiled at William.

He agreed with a ,William knew that he was never that smart or knowledage when it came to technology though,Code Lyoko was still his favorite animated series.

"There's no way none of that stuff could have happened wether we were all smart or just plain stupid."Charles agreed as they sat in the living room to talk it over.

"Where do you think that Kelley could have gone too?,"Madaline asked.

William shrugged.

"Hell possibly,and if we're lucky,"Charles informed his siblings.

They had been close when they were younger along with not being close when they were was always two different sides to every story.

"You're going to Hell for cussing,"DJ(the little brat) of what he said or what Wendy,and Kenny said could ever be three siblings weren't going to Hell because,some religious freak said so.

Madaline,William,and Charles then went silent,and refused to speak their minds aloud whenever the wannabe saints were God for karma which was always something to count on.

Madaline got up,and went to her bedroom to listen to music or read a book which ever she felt like doing at the moment.

Charles sighed,and went outside to excersize in the yard.

William blew out a breathe of anger trying to think of what to do when he got the brilliant idea in his mind to do the Mad told Madaline of his plan but,Wendy wanted them to stop what they loved doing(she was cruel,and heartless).

"You remember the wicked witch of all things evil told us we can't do the Mad Drama because,there are perverts like Kenny out there in the world watching,"Madaline answered with a frown that was quick to turn to rage.

"We could always go outside,and play or hangout with Charles,"William suggested with a smile written on his face.

Madaline nodded her head in agreement,and they went outside.

"What are we going to do today?,"Charles called once he saw the two.

"We can go walking to get away from these insane people,"Madaline suggested as Nancy came into ear shot,and wanted to go walking as well.

"Good idea,"Nancy smiled,and the four set off to walking the corner outside.

"Let's head to the park,"Charles said which was a better idea then returning to the house with the people they most secretly resented.

The four went to the park thinking that it was going to be an ordinary day like any other day since the vacation in St. Augustine, 's going to be abnormal,and most frightening when what they don't know exists come forth.

Madaline,and William went to the swings,and started swinging.

Charles,and Nancy had followed behind them in silent just sat on the seat of the swings thinking about the though,it had all been a dream that Kelley had kept them in;it had been an adventurous,and wonderful Summer vacation,and one they would never forget.

There was three other siblings in the boys,and a sister but,there was something different about them that they would soon find out about.

Madaline,Charles,Nancy,and William had gotten use to strange things happening to them all throughout their lives.

The other three siblings in the park thought no one else was around,and had made some kind of light appear in front of girl had straight brown hair with brown eyes,and one of her brothers had the same matching brown hair with sparkling green eyes while what looked to be the oldest had dark blondish hair,and green eyes.

"Did you see that?,"Madaline whispered to William.

Nancy,and Charles looked at each other stunned while the sun was beginning to sink down low behind the clouds in a slowness.

"Yes,"William whispered back in a frightened tone.

Charles wore a smirk,and got up to talk to the three thought that the whole thing was something of a fake magic was about to find out how wrong he was.

"What do you three think you're trying to pull?,"Charles called in a curious tone as the three somewhat familiar faces turned towards was sure that he had seen them somewhere but,he couldn't place his finger on where.

The three were nervous but,the oldest seemed ready to of them spoke up but,instead they were disappearing in orbs faster then Charles could react.

Madaline,William,and Nancy watched in shock,awe,confusion,and had no clue what they had just witnessed but,it wasn't the first time something odd had happened that was magical.

Charles shook his head while his jaw was dropped as he felt like maybe they were dreaming once the four of them went home,and said nothing to Wendy,Kenny,and kept what they had saw to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Charmed

School was back in action.

"How was your Summer?,"Krystal asked curiously.

Madaline,and William were best friends as well as siblings.

"Boring which is the usual for our did you do this summer?,"William answered furiously hating that the whole thing had been a dream.

"Chill it,"Madaline elbowed him in the stomach.

He glared at his sister before going all silent.

"High school,"William muttered under his breath.

First they were forbidden from doing any more videos of The Mad Drama,and the next they were being as boring as were things gonna go back to normal?

"My summer was good,and maybe not so 't you go to St. Augustine for a vacation?,"Krystal was curious.

William hated how curious his ex-girlfriend for a month was.

Bethany had really moved.

Madaline was about to say something whenever she caught sight of Charles running towards them like a mad was lunchtime but,he wasn't in school anymore.

"Charles,why are you here?,"William raised an eyebrow.

Krystal wondered the same thing.

"Um,I need to talk to you about the other day in the park because,I know where they are form,"Charles said while his breathing was not looked ready to faint or like he was about to go into hyperventilation mode.

"Calm down,Char Char,and let's go,"Madaline said as her,and William followed him out of the school building.

They walked for hours far away from the high school as they had walked to the town ,wasn't and had never been a nerd so it was shocking to follow him all the way to the 't they going to get in trouble for not being in their classes?

"I signed you out for the rest of the day,"Charles informed his two siblings.

"Why did you(of all people)bring us to the library?,"Madaline asked even though,she loved reading books,and admired the place.

"You mentioned something about the other day,and those strangelike alien creature people,"William reminded their brother so he would go on.

Charles sat down at a computer,and started typing words in.

"Here you either of you remember the TV series called Charmed with the power of three witches,and in the end they all had children?,"Charles asked had found out that those were them but,the female wasn't no one that could be related to them.

"No,"William said shaking his head while looking at what Charles had typed up.

"Nancy,and I ?,"Madaline said confused.

"The two males were the ones grown up from Piper Halliwell,and her husband Leo but,the female was not somebody mentioned,"Charles said shrugging.

Another adventure they guessed.

"So,you're saying they are the Charmed does any of it make sense?,"William asked maybe a year younger than his sister but,he still remembered only so much.

"Yes,and those bluish white orb things are because,the sons were born witch/whitelighters,"Charles smiled like he was Einstein.

Madaline disliked Albert Einstein,and thought he was disgusting no matter how smart the guy must have been when he was alive.

"Whitelighters the gaurdian angel for witches mainly,right?,"Madaline asked still could only remember so much of the show or her depressing childhood.

"Yes,and the sons names were?,"Charles asked looking from his brother to his sister with a raised knew the names but,wanted to know if his siblings remembered much.

"Chris,and..."Madaline said trailing off.

"Adam,"William pointed to Charles like he had gotten it right.

"No,it was Chris,and Wyatt,"Charles said.

William's face fell with disappointment.

The three finally went home,and Madaline went to sleep because,every school day even the beginning of a new year was exhausting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Seeing...

Madaline fell into a sleep that was filled with adventorous dreams.

"WAKE UP!,"Wendy screeched like a pig throughout the was someone who couldn't be trusted.

Madaline awoke with druel still slightly pouring out of her quickly wiped it away,and noticed that her entire bedroom was completely turned on her overhead light so she could find her lamp,and turn that on instead afterwards she turned the overhead light off sighed from relief thankful to be anyone safe in that house?

William knocked on his sister's door,and she got it without asking.

"What's going on?,"Madaline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wendy is doing her pig calls,"she heard Charles whisper on the other side of William.

Madaline quietly exited her bedroom,and followed her brothers out of the went back to the park with a registered plan of some sort.

"I know how to get them back here,"Charles smiled at his now seemed like the smartest one out of them all.

"Does mom know about this so called,and thoughtless plan?,"William asked hating that Charles was the smarter one since the dreamlike state during summer vacation.

"You call their names,"Madaline smiled causing William to both knew things that he didn't,and he hadn't bothered to care until that point.

Charles gave their sister a thumbs up,and a reassuring smile.

William wasn't too happy about it but,he shrugged his shoulders because,it didn't really matter.

"Can we get this over,and done with?,"William begged his wanted to go back home,and play video games before Wendy said he couldn' was such a control freak that it wasn't even waited for Charles to do or say something while trying to be patient.

"Okay so here goes..."Charles trailed off,and then called their names.

Only Chris,and Wyatt appeared causing him to frown.

"What now?,"Madaline asked Charles not sure.

"Aren't they the ones who saw us the other day?,"Chris asked Wyatt trying to whisper.

"No,they just called us to the same place because,they're aliens,"Wyatt answered sarcastically.

The three siblings exchanged worried looks.

"What were you doing in the park yesterday just to rush out?,"asked William since his siblings couldn't find any words.

"We were sent to tell you that you were not dreaming like you thought you adventures you had did happen,and someone has put it in your mind that it was just a dream that could never have actually happened,"Wyatt explained.

"Your words are only causing more confusion because,how could we have ended up the way we did at the end of the Summer?,"Madaline spoke while was difficult to follow whenever the whole thing still barely made much of any sense.

"If you include the fact that Wendy,and that guy named Kenny were helping Kelley the guy behind all evil these days then it all does come together,and make sense,"Chris answered which did make a little more sense.

"But,virtual worlds still don't exist even though,in Code Lyoko they do,they don't in our real life,"Wyatt said trying to make it as clear as possible so as not to confuse them.

"How could something like what happened to us happen unless...?,"William began to ask but,trailed off thinking real hard about the truth.

"He has some kind of magic,"Charles said frowning at that truth.

Evil people shouldn't be allowed to play with magic but,maybe that's the other reason why they lived on while innocent people ended up dead at their hands.

Madaline had become thoughtless for once trying to think of other possible explanations but,she knew he was couldn't deny what she knew what was real especially after seeing what they had saw that summer while they had been on one to many had met people who fought in a virtual world against a computer virus followed by ninjas,magical fairies,and now they were meeting witches from a TV show that had thought to be not was finally official to say how messed up their life was.

"What on Earth are we to do now about the whole jacked up thing?,"Madaline asked hated knowing that people were never really on their side though,they themselves wanted to believe that people were trustable,and good which their were some that still were.

"We have been sent to help you work harder to finish the evil off that has been trying to get rid of you for a few good months since you have missed school,"Chris answered.

The three looked at each other shocked,and confused mixed with anger before vowing revenge but,not too get to carried of them were murderers but,Charles was someone who would do anything it was to someone who hurt him or his family in more ways than they probably shouldn't have.

"We won't being seeing any of our friends from the previous war will we?,"asked a saddened had loved their awesome friends though,they had thought none of their past adventures had happened now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Blame

"Where did you three go?,"Wendy asked noisily as they walked in through the front door.

They didn't have to answer a self pretenious bitch like her but,since they had invited Chris,and Wyatt over they figured they had better.

"Who are your friends?,"asked Wendy furiously as they still had yet to answer her first questionShe wasn't giving 'em a chance to answer with her nosiness as Nancy looked up from reading a book she loved so dearly.

Nancy recognized Chris and Wyatt from that Charmed TV series but,thank God Wendy hated stuff like that too much to know or care believed that magic was evil even though,the truth was magic was something neutral depending on who the person was,and if they were good or evil.

"They're names are Chris,and Wyatt."Charles answered pointing out which one was which so Wendy didn't confuse them.

Chris,and Wyatt shared a look at that moment while disgusted by the sight of Wendy wondering when they would see Kenny.

"Where's DJ?,"asked William walking into the living room hoping that church would start soon so Wendy,and Kenny would go so they could talk without nosy bitches in on what they didn't want them to hear.

"Getting ready for church like Kenny,"answered Wendy skeptical of Chris,and Wyatt so she watched them like a hawk would watch it's hated good,and that was obvious.

"So,what are you two doing in this part of...i'm not sure how to ask but,what are you doing in Florida,and not San Franscisco?,"Nancy asked Chris,and Wyatt putting her book down on the kitchen table.

"We're visiting friends,and family this time around,"Chris smiled at her.

"Because,we were sent here to help out our friends,and family of a situation with people that aren't trustworthy,"Wyatt concluded also smiling at her.

They knew her,and she knew them.

Wendy became suspicious of their words,and stared at them even more hardcore then before.

"Talk about awkward moments,"Madaline smirked a little at Wendy before walking out of the kitchen while her stomach growled reminding her of a monster.

"Yeah,and talk about starving,"Charles said going to the living room since there were not more bedrooms left in the house so he had to sleep in the living room on the house had only four bedrooms while William shared a bedroom with DJ at the end of the hallway which he did hate very much since the little kid was a brat of his very own thanks to the money hungry Wendy,and should never have been allowed to have custody over DJ but,what made Charles smile at that moment was the fact that God refused them children because,he knew what sort of monsters they were.

"So,you know them too?,"Wendy asked Nancy once she had realized she knew that they lived in San Franscisco which was far from became more suspicious,and wondered if Nancy,and them knew if she was the greedy,evil bitch that she knew she was,and God knew she was but,not anyone else.

"They have been good family friends since Madaline,William,and Charles were younger but,since it's no longer 2012 I invited them over to help out with some life are very smart,"Nancy smiled innocently at Wendy with some of it being true but,she had known better to tell anything to Wendy anymore.

"We,ready to go to church?,"asked Kenny filing into the kitchen holding DJ's hand.

Wendy would have questioned Nancy more because,she knew she was lying that there was something she wasn't telling her but,she had to go.

The three idiots headed out of the front door,and got into the blue van to drive off to church.

"We need to milk as much money as we can get from their checks at the beginning of the next month so HE won't blame us for lack of trying,"Wendy hissed piglike at her piggy husband,and child.

"You're right,and Can I rape Madaline?,"asked Kenny with an evil smile written on his face.

They wanted as much as they could try to get but,they were never to succeed.

"Why not as soon as we move to the evil house in Interlachen,and you can say a demon possessed you,"Wendy smiled thinking that Madaline wouldn't fight back.

"YAY!,"DJ shouted with an evil smile.

They were all sitting in the living room talking about strategy.

Madaline didn't say anything as a flash of an old memory was glimpsed within her had something to do with Chris,and going back in time but,she couldn't remember the rest which caused her to frown.

"When do we start working?,"William asked too eagerly.

"We don't just yet,"Charles growled at him warning him to shut his mouth at the moment while they continued to discuss the plan.

"I recalled you coming back from the past before you were born or even thought of,"Nancy informed Chris,and Wyatt.

Chris,and Wyatt just smiled at her.

Madaline looked back,and forth from Chris to Wyatt somewhat lost while Nancy did have a point but,she got the feeling that something else happened in the was something in her mind that just wasn't clicking while Chris had looked familiar but,her memory was telling her that he was more familiar than she wanted to would they have known where they lived unless there was more to the story?She grew furious with bitter feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Oblivious

Madaline began to grow more oblivious to the memories of the Charmed Ones which couldn't be good.

"Hey,are you okay?,"Wyatt asked Madaline who had begun to stare off into space blank like.

"Tired,"Madaline mumbled while still wondering about them.

"Then,why don't you go take a nap until supper?,"Nancy asked her encouragingly. She hadn't meant supper because,they were about to put their plan into motion which would take them all in what was upcoming.

Madaline had a sneaking suspicion that Nancy knew something she was hiding from her which made her more curious. She did want to get some more sleep but, she wasn't so sure that was a good finally sighed before going to her bedroom, and collapsing from exhaustion on her bed.

"Now,that was a close one we just dodged,"Chris said letting out a sigh of relief after Madaline had gone.

Wyatt nodded in agreement.

Nancy said nothing.

Charles,and William looked at each other with curious confusion wondering what they had meant.

"What do you mean?,"Charles asked.

"Yeah,what do you mean?,"asked William whom was also curious.

Chris,Wyatt,and Nancy shared a look before mulling it over,and agreeing to tell them.

"You see when I time traveled to the past something happened that I'm still not aloud to talk about yet,"Chris informed Charles,and William.

They began to grow more curious with his words.

"So,when will you ever be aloud to talk about whatever it is?,"William asked wondering if Madaline had anything to do with it but,he shook his head at the thought.

Charles wondered the same thing that his brother had voiced loudly.

"Whenever someone's past memory comes back to them,"Wyatt answered instead of Chris.

Nancy once again remained quiet as they were speaking. She made the decision to go back to reading her book silently.

"What's the plan to destroy them?,"Wendy asked Kelley once they had met up with him behind the church they were kicked out of for being too preacher had seen right through their lies as most days preachers were no more better.

"We need to attack those blind idiotic brats as fast as possible before either one of you ends up slipping up by don't need to figure us out 'll have to get rid of the boy,"Kelly said somewhat sounding like Lord Voldemort from Harry hated his own kids but,other little kids he was okay with.

"How are we not gonna slip up?I'm only asking since they have brought family or friends into the picture."Kenny said feeling worried.

"What are their names?,"Kelley asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He was one idiot whom rarely thought much about anything.

"Chris,and..."Wendy began but,she couldn't recall the other ones name as she tried her hardest to remember.

"Wyatt."Kenny finished amused by how stupid it wanted what he wanted,and evil always got what it wanted or so they thought that way.

"Hmm...Is their last name Halliwell by any chance?,"asked a worried Kelley while fear filled his eyes when Kenny had told him the other name.

"We don't only just showed up like a week ago,and they haven't spoken a last 's actually considering letting them stay at the house."Wendy informed him feeling all fidgety.

"Keep your cool,and figure them out because, if their last name is Halliwell then we're up against witches with Wyatt being the most powerful.I'd know, I use to watch Charmed when it use to come on,"Kelley growled at the two slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Charmed,you say?,"Kenny asked thinking about it, and realizing they did look like the two oldest sons from the last,and final episode.

"Yeah,why?,"Kelley wondered if he knew something that Kenny, and Wendy weren't telling him.

"Well,the Chris,and Wyatt that have shown up at the house do look like the two older sons from the final episode of you think it could be 'em?,"asked the wannabe hillbilly who wasn't educated like real,and awesome southern people.

"Shoot."Kelley mumbled disappointed by those facts.

"How would we take them out then?,"Wendy asked understanding why.

"We would have to turn Wyatt evil,and drain him of his would have to kill Chris somewhere in between all of this so that way he won't be able to stop it or we could also turn him evil which if that happened someone else we know would also go down making the future much easier,and less riskier,"Kelley informed his minions smiling a wicked smile that had evil written all over it.

"So,how would we take Nancy,Charles,and William out then? Do they have any future loves?,"Wendy asked not getting how it'd be much easier,and less riskier.

"Taking one of their own out with taking him out or turning him evil would cause them to crumble slowly,"Kelley said full of himself like always.

Wendy,and Kenny shook their head in agreement with his words still not comprehending how his plan could or would plan still had too many holes in it,and pointing them out would do neither one of them any good so they both decided to keep their stupid mouths closed this time.

Kelley continued wearing his evil smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Past Memory PART 1

Madaline would constantly force herself to sit in her bedroom everyday after school, and too think hard about past still couldn't come up with any that involves Chris or Wyatt other then watching the Charmed episodes. It made no sense to her at all why they'd think she would know something she didn't 2010 her memory of the past along with the never forgotten childhood days has closes up,and locked themselves away in her was sitting by herself in her bedroom one afternoon when someone knocked in her bedroom door which she gladly opened it to find her brothers.

"What do you brats want?,"Madaline asked impatiently which she was in no good had been the ones who told her what Chris,Wyatt,and Nancy had talked about the first afternoon they had been invited to the house.

"Nancy said that she's made up her mind,"Charles informed her smiling.

Madaline frowned more knowing what they were telling her.

"She's letting Chris,and Wyatt stay with us,"William finished informing her but, she had already known the answer, and what her idiot brothers were talking about.

"Are you still trying to remember?,"asked Charles in a low whisper while glancing over His shoulder where no one had to be sure before they helped her with her past memory since he was the one who was skilled in witchcraft way before they had met Chris,and hadn't told anyone not even his family so it was a hush hush kind of grabbed William,and pushed the bedroom door open so they could get through,and he shut it very silently.

Madaline nodded in answer.

"Good."William said nervously as he was only nervous because,Charles had just informed him of how he was into was unsure of going back into the past of his sister's memory especially since everything, and more they had been through the previous summer.

"We are going to cast a spell since I've been learning the ropes in magic,and we're going into your past forgotten memory,"Charles smiled at them both while waving a piece of paper at them in his was happy to do something worthwhile considering everything they had been together.

"But,isn't playing with magic dangerous?,"Madaline asked feeling worried like something would go knew better than what they were doing for some fricking reason.

"If you're a fricking idiot,and I'm positive it'll all work out hands, and hush up so I can cast the spell,"Charles informed his siblings all happy like he had been smoking weed.

They wore questioning looks but,did as he asked before he started screaming at them like a mad knew that he was just trying to do what he felt like waa the right thing to be doing for ' held hands with one another,and Charles spoke the spell that would change things in more ways than one as they traveled back in time in her mind.

"Where are they at?,"Chris asked Nancy since the house had been silent for most of the was an odd question but,she didn't know if he was talking about Wendy,and Kenny or the three stooges so she just stared at him confused.

"He's asking where Charles,Madaline,and William have been out of sight,and out of mind all day. Haven't they?,"Wyatt said beginning to wonder.

"I'm not sure where they had last been shut up in her bedroom,and Charles,and William had been hanging out at he park.I still have a feeling they could have gone off to do something stupid.I'll kill 'em,"Nancy said,and went to check her sister's opened the door to find Madaline was no longer in the bedroom,and her sons had gotten back not too long ago.

"What's wrong?,"Chris asked once Nancy entered the living ROOM with a worried look written all over her face.

Nancy shrugged not even sure where to begin but,she supposed that she had to tell them before they caught the idiots doing something idiotic.

"Madaline,Charles, and William are gone like they just vanished,and I know they're gone because, Madaline was in her bedroom by herself a few minutes ago. The boys had just gotten back from the park,and I don't know where they'd go or why they'd do this to idiots,"Nancy explained all the more worried.

"Do you think it's possible that Charles helped them go back to a certain past memory?,"Wyatt asked Chris knowing how bad that could screw the future shouldn't take things into their own incapable hands at all.

"We'd better hurry up,and find out,"Chris told Wyatt impatiently who nodded in both orbed out of the living room at the same time leaving Nancy alone by herself which was a bad idea.

"Yes!,"hissed Kelley shimmering into the living room,and knocking Nancy out by hitting her hard in the head.

Nancy had tried to fight back,and hadn't been prepared for his oncoming couldn't fight much as her vision dim,and she did lose consciousness.

"NO!,"Nancy screamed at the top of her lungs while praying that someone would hear her, and save her in time.

"Too little too late,"Kelley growled with rage,and he furiously picked Nancy up in his shimmered away, and hoped that his two minions would finally finish the job he had started.


End file.
